This relates in general to auxiliary trays for attachment to folding game tables and the like.
When a number of persons are seated at a game or conference table, a problem arises in the placement of drinks or snacks, so that they are not in the way of the players or conferees, and so that they will not be knocked over and spilled. Whereas it may be possible to have an attachment to the table for this purpose, if the table is of a foldable type, it is desirable to have an attachment which is not in the way when the table is folded and stored.